


4 drabbles - Días tranquilos

by TransparentPirateChaos



Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 15:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11360385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransparentPirateChaos/pseuds/TransparentPirateChaos
Summary: https://transparentpiratechaos.tumblr.com/post/161219663278/4-drabbles-días-tranquilos





	4 drabbles - Días tranquilos

Crash Malvado sacaba con cuidado las tazas, las servilletas, la manta… en fin, todo lo que iba a ocupar. Por exagerado que les pareciera a algunos a él le gustaba disfrutar su té de una manera muy cómoda y eso era algo que él no se lo toma muy a la ligera. Mucho menos si lo interrumpían.

Pero Crash Malvado piensa que el té se disfruta mejor cuando tienes a alguien más con quien compartirlo. Lástima que los demás no comprendían eso y nunca se quedaban con él. Por fortuna Crash Falso ama el té tanto como él lo hace.

****************************************************************************************************

Coco Malvada se encontraba acostada en el sofá. Hoy el día está más caliente de lo normal y eso le limitaba sus opciones de salir afuera como lo suele hacer, sin embargo ella cree que ya es hora de hacer algo más; rápidamente se le vino una idea a su mente.

“Oye Fakey, ¿estas ocupado?” pregunto ella al bandicoot que estaba al lado de ella, quien no la escuchó por estar durmiendo.

Sin piedad ella lo despierta y Crash Falso voltea a verla muy confundido.

“Levántate ya, es hora de darle una visita a la chica Cortex” le dijo maliciosamente.

****************************************************************************************************

Crash Malvado, Coco Malvada, Nina Buena y Crash Falso estaban alrededor de un círculo jugando ‘reto o tortura’, un juego que no era fácil jugarlo, no bajo sus estándares. Crash Falso fue de las primeras víctimas al aceptar reto por parte de Coco Malvada, teniendo que tomarse un licuado de wumpas con chile y leche.

Al poco tiempo Crash Malvado ya se encontraba usando un bikini y una peluca, Crash Falso usaba ropa de Coco Malvada al revés y Coco Malvada vestía ropa demasiado chillante. La única con más suerte era Nina Buena, ella siguió intacta durante todo el juego.

****************************************************************************************************

Cortex Bueno suspira alegremente; hoy le pareció un buen día para tener un picnic y Uka Uka Bueno podía sentir como se contagiaba de las mismas emociones que el científico. Crash Malvado volteaba a ver por todos lados, no sabe como pero siempre que Cortex Bueno hace ese tipo de expresiones jura que puede escuchar música a lo lejos mientras está rodeado de luz y animales inocentes.

“¿Ya podemos comer?” pregunto Coco Malvada mientras Crash Falso parecía estar babeando cercas de la canasta y Nina Buena tomaba fotos. 

“¡Por supuesto!” afirma él. _No hay nada como un día en familia._


End file.
